La historia de nuestro amor
by Jennifer Felton
Summary: Luego de una separación con Harry, Ginny encuentra alivio en brazos de un rubio. Pero, ¿como empezó todo?... ¡Tienes que amar la navidad! :3


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de ****Warner****Bros****., 2000**

**Primero lo primero.**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, en su quinto año Harry le había pedido que fuera su novia y ahora en su sexto la había dejado para irse con Parvati Patil. Se sentía tan mal.

No entendía por que Harry le había echo esto, ella pensaba que eran felices, todo lo que pasaron en las vacaciones, las veces que el le dijo que la amaba, todo era una mentira, desde que entraron al colegio nunca le ponía atención, solo estaba pendiente de Parvati.

Ella pensó que no debía preocuparse, que talvez no era nada, se lo repetía tantas veces que hasta llego a creerlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era cierto, cuando encontró a Harry besando a Parvati.

Ya no comía, siempre estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y cada vez que veía a Harry con Parvati se dirigía a su cuarto y lloraba por lo que quedaba del día. Sus mejores amigas, Luna Lovegood y Stella McLane, siempre trataban de animarla, pero no lo conseguían. Era tanto el dolor que sentía Ginny, que pensaba que iba a morir.

Eran días festivos (por la navidad), así que el colegio les permitió a los estudiantes ir a sus casas, Ginny no sentía ganas de ir, ya que, seguramente Harry y Parvati irían a donde su familia, y sinceramente no sabia lo que haría si los viera juntos, así que se quedo en Hogwarts. Sus amigas también se fueron, así que ahora sí se sentía completamente sola.

Todos los días se levantaba temprano, iba a desayunar con los pocos estudiantes que se quedaron y luego iba a su lugar favorito que era el puente. Siempre estaba vació y la vista era hermosa, quitaba el aliento.

Era la mañana del 24, fue allí, pensando que estaría sola, pero cuando se fue acercando pudo divisar la silueta de una persona, era un muchacho, alto, muy pálido, con el cabello rubio…"_oh nooo!!" _Pensó Ginny al ver que era Draco Malfoy.

No podía creer su suerte, ahora estaba atascada con Malfoy, este ya la había visto, así que no podía simplemente dar la vuelta e irse, aunque lo pensó mucho, pero le iba a demostrar a Malfoy que ella sí tenía clase.

"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la niña Weasley", dijo Draco con un tono sarcástico, "Mira, sinceramente no quiero hablar contigo, así que por favor no empieces con tus estupideces, que ya bastantes cosas tengo en mi cabeza, para que ahora vengas tu a molestar, así que adiós", Ginny dijo esto empezando a caminar de vuelta a Hogwarts, cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su brazo, Draco la volteo haciendo que lo mirara directamente a la cara.

"Nadie, nadie, le habla así a un Malfoy sin pagar las consecuencias", dijo Draco en un tono amenazador, el cual asustó un poco a Ginny, pero esta no se lo iba a demostrar.

"Malfoy, suéltame"

"No, no hasta que aprendas a respetar a un superior tuyo". Ginny soltó una carcajada fingida," ¡Un superior mío!, pero si yo no veo a nadie que este por encima de mi, solamente estas tu, pero tu estas demasiado debajo de mi", Ginny trataba de soltar su mano, pero no podía, lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse mas aún, una mueca de dolor se impregno en su cara, Draco se dio cuenta y la soltó inmediatamente.

"¿Estas bien?", pregunto este, a lo que Ginny lo miro sorprendida ¿por que habrá preguntado eso?, Draco se percató de lo que había dicho y agrego rápidamente,"…por que para la próxima no lo estarás", dicho esto empezó a caminar, luego de un momento ya no se divisaba.

Ginny todavía estaba sorprendida, había visto la mirada que puso Draco cuando le preguntó si estaba bien, era una mirada de preocupación, aunque se hubiera disipado en cuestión de segundos, había estado ahí, no supo por qué pero empezó a reírse a carcajadas, esta vez en serio; todo le parecía tan extraño, que no quedaba otra cosa que hacer más que reírse. Esta era la primera vez que reía desde lo que paso con Harry….

**Mas tarde es mismo día**

Draco Malfoy no podía estar mas molesto con su familia, como se atrevían a dejarlo en ese sitio, y más en navidad. Su padre lo estaba castigando por no ser como él, su padre era un mortífago, por lo que el quería que Draco fuese uno también. No entendía por que su padre trataba de adentrarlo a ese mundo, desde pequeño su padre le inculcó el odio hacia los muggels y sangre sucias, el aparentaba que los odiaba, ya que, no quería que su padre se molestara con el, sabia que si se enteraba de esto probablemente lo mataba.

Se acordó de cuando se había encontrado con Ginny, "_se veía tan bonita, pero estaba tan triste, lo que daría por alegrarla…un momento,¿ que estoy pensando?… debo estar volviéndome loco"._ Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse esos pensamientos y siguió alistándose para el festín que darían para los estudiantes que se quedaron.

Ginny ya no estaba tan entusiasmada como antes con lo del festín, ya que volvió a recordar a Harry mientras buscaba algo que ponerse, encontró una foto de el, y no pudo evitar que dos lagrimas rebeldes cayeran de sus ojos, pero guardo la foto y siguió buscando algo que ponerse, duró un tiempo, hasta que por fin encontró un vestido que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños, era hermoso, era un verde esmeralda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, strapless, y el color hacia contraste con su cabello rojizo, se veía hermosa, se maquilló un poco, aunque no lo necesitaba, se miró al espejo una ultima vez y se sorprendió al ver lo bella que se veía.

Salio camino al Gran Comedor, cuando de pronto, mientras caminaba por un pasillo, se encontró con Draco, este al verla se quedo con la mirada puesta sobre ella, admirando lo linda que estaba.

"Hola, Malfoy", dijo Ginny con un poco de pesadez,"Hola, Weasley, que linda que estas", Ginny lo miró sorprendida, Draco Malfoy, la persona que supuestamente la odiaba, le había dicho que ¡estaba bonita! "¿Gracias?…", dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Me permites acompañarte hasta el Gran Comedor?", pregunto Draco, ahora si Ginny estaba completamente sorprendida y confundida, no hacia menos de 4 horas que Malfoy la estaba insultando y ahora estaba ahí, delante de ella, tratándola como una persona, pero aceptó, tal vez esta sería la primera y ultima vez que Draco Malfoy la trataría bien, y ella iba a aprovecharla.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos los que se encontraban presentes miraron atónitos a los recién llegados. A Malfoy no le importo, pero a Ginny le incomodó un poco, ya que entre toda esa gente se encontraban personas de Gryffindor, las cuales la miraron mal. Sabía que si su familia se enteraba de esto empezarían una guerra.

"Draco, mejor nos vemos luego", dijo Ginny mientras trataba de liberar su mano de el agarre de Draco. "¿Pero, por que?", protestó este; luego vio a su alrededor y vio las miradas de los demás y continuo, "No te preocupes por ellos, hoy no pienses en ellos", "Es que es muy difícil no pensar en ellos si están al lado mío", al oír esto Draco sonrió un poco, talvez sin darse cuenta, pensó Ginny.

"¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo?, hace algunas horas me estabas tratando como si fuera la peor basura de la tierra", preguntó Ginny que ya no se podía aguantar las ganas de saber la verdad. "Sinceramente…no tengo ni la menor idea", contesto Malfoy, estaba siendo sincero; no sabia porque. Ginny le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Me avisas cuando lo sepas?", pregunto divertida; a lo que el respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

Se dedicaron a ubicarse en una de las varias mesas, ya no estaban las mesas largas, sino que estaba varias mesas pequeñas, Draco ayudo a Ginny a sentarse y luego se sentó el. Luego escucharon el discurso de McGonagall, ya que Dumbledore no se encontraba en el castillo. Delante de sus narices apareció un sin fin de comida, todo se veía sumamente delicioso. _"Pero nada tan apetitoso como la pelirroja"_, pensó Malfoy sin para de mirarla ni un segundo.

Para el asombro de Ginny no se la estaba pasando tan mal en la cena con Draco. Estaban hablando de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido, hasta que Draco pulsó la tecla equivocada y le preguntó sobre Harry.

"No quiero hablar de eso", contestó Ginny, a quien se estaba poniendo roja."Pero¿por qué no?...es mejor si lo hablas", dijo serenamente como quien no quiere la cosa. "No me apetece hablar de él ahora…se me hará más difícil olvidarlo si empiezo a hablar de él".

"Inténtalo…veras que será al revés…mientras mas hables de él le iras encontrando las cosas que no te gustaban de el, lo que no te gustaba de tu relación con el…y, si tienes suerte, te darás cuenta que esa relación entera fue un total desperdicio de tiempo…tiempo que puedo ayudarte a aprovechar", dijo Draco, poniendo un tono seductor al decir lo ultimo.

Ginny no pudo evitar dejar de mirar su plato y mirar a Draco, y lo lamentó cuando se dio cuenta de que el la estaba mirando a ella, sus miradas quedaron puestas una sobre la otra, ninguno intento quitarla. No sabían porque, pero se levantaron de la mesa, aún sin dejar de mirarse, y salieron del Gran Comedor directo hacia cualquier parte…cualquier parte oscura y solitaria, donde nadie estuviera, donde nadie viera nada…donde solo estuvieran ellos dos solos...


End file.
